crashbandicootfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot (Videogioco)
Crash Bandicoot è il gioco di esordio del personaggio di Crash Bandicoot ed è anche il gioco che ha dato inizio all' omonima serie di videogiochi platform. Uscito nel 1996 dopo due anni di lavoro, sviluppato da Naughty Dog e distribuito da Universal Interactive Studios, il gioco si afferma subito come uno dei migliori giochi per PlayStation ed uno dei migliori platform dell' epoca. Con questo gioco Crash inzia la sua carriera come mascotte non ufficiale della casa videoludica Sony. Trama Un malvagio scienziato, il dottor Neo Cortex, sta creando degli animali geneticamente evoluti grazie ad un apparecchio chiamato Raggio Evolvo ed ha intenzione di conquistare il mondo attraverso la sua armata di schiavi pronti a servirlo grazie al lavaggio mentale effettuato su di essi attraverso l' utilizzo di un macchinario chiamato Cortex Vortex. Un piccolo peramele viene sottoposto ai raggi del macchinario e subito dopo il malvagio dottore ordina al suo assistente, il dottor Nitrus Brio, di azionare il Cortex Vortex. Nonostante N. Brio cerchi di persuadere il dottor Cortex sul fatto che la macchina sia ancora un prototipo e potrebbe anche fallire nel suo compito, il dottor Cortex ordina ugualmente che venga eseguito il lavaggio del cervello sul nuovo esperimento. Ma qualcosa va storto e il peramele riesce a fuggire dal laboratorio lanciandosi da una finestra e cadendo in mare. Scoprirà però di dover affrontare un viaggio lungo le tre isole dell' arcipelago N. Sanity per salvare la sua amata fidanzata Tawna, ancora prigioniera del malvagio dottor Cortex. Gameplay Il gameplay è semplice ed intuitivo. Crash è in grado di correre, saltare ed effettuare un attacco rotante in grado di eliminare la maggior parte dei nemici. In due livelli Crash potrà anche usare un facocero per attraversare il livello. Il giocatore dovrà superare tutti i livelli del gioco uno per volta, raccogliendo i frutti Wumpa e rompendo le casse che li contengono. Se si rompono tutte le casse in un livello giungendo alla fine senza morire si otterrà una gemma , grigia o colorata. Controlli Frecce direzionali: Muovi '' : ''Salto ' : Giravolta' : Giravolta ' : Mostra punteggi' Livelli Isola della Follia #N.Sanity Beach #Jungle Rollers #The Great Gate #Boulders #Upstream #Rolling Stones #Hog Wild #Native Fortress Seconda isola #Up the Creek #The Lost City #Temple Ruins #Road to Nowhere #Boulder Dash #Whole Hog #Sunset Vista Isola di Cortex #Heavy Machinery #Cortex Power #Generator Room #Toxic Waste #The High Road #Slippery Climb #Lights Out #Fumbling in the Dark #Jaws of Darkness #Castle Machinery #The Lab #The Great Hall Personaggi Giocabili *Crash Bandicoot Non giocabili *Aku Aku *Tawna Boss *Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Pinstripe *Dottor Nitrus Brio *Dottor Neo Cortex Oggetti *Casse ? *Casse vita *Casse base *Casse TNT *Casse freccia di legno *Casse freccia metalliche *Casse rimbalzo *Casse metalliche ! *Casse Aku Aku *Casse Check Point Collezionabili *Frutti Wumpa *Gemme *Vite Recensioni *Gamerankings: 80% *Metacritic: N/A Crash Bandicoot ha avuto recensioni abbastanza positive sin dalla sua uscita: molti siti hanno notato il buon level design, la cura per i personaggi, la perfetta combinazione tra il 2D e il 3D, che lo hanno reso come un gioco dalla grafica originale e i brani musicali ben apprezzati e originali. Alcune recensioni comunque, sono state più critiche e hanno notato una grande somiglianza con i giochi di Super Mario e Doneky Kong, come le ambientazioni nelle giungle e il fatto che ottenendo 100 Wumpa si ottiene una vita, come con Super Mario e le 100 monete con le quali si ottiene un 1-UP, ma ciò non è stato un fattore negativo. Il gioco ha venduto ben 6.80 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, ottenendo quindi la versione Platinum in Europa, la versione Greatest Hits in America e la versione Playstation the Best for Family in Giappone. Infine, il gioco ha avuto ben due conversioni: il port per il PSN e l'Xperia Play. Elementi Beta Vedi: Crash Bandicoot: Elementi Beta Curiosità *Le versioni americane e giapponesi possiedono delle copertine diverse: quella americana è simile a quella europea, ma si può ben vedere l'effetto della "parete" aperta da Crash in corsa. Questa copertina verrà poi riutilizzata per il retro della confezione di Crash 2 giapponese, apportando alcune modifiche. Nella copertina giapponese invece, Crash è visto fuggire da un gigantesco masso, ma l'ambientazione è sempre la giungla. *Nel vdeo introduttivo quando N. Brio sta parlando mentre fa entrare Crash all' interno del Cortex Vortex, la sua bocca non si muove. *Tutti i personaggi nel gioco sono doppiati da un unico attore: Brendan O'Brien. L' attore doppierà altri personaggi nel corso della serie. *In questo gioco esiste un finale segreto che rivela che cosa sia accaduto ai personaggi dopo gli eventi del gioco, visibile se si completa una parte segreta del livello The Great Hall. Curiosamente, questo filmato segreto non si collegherà alla trama, come fanno gli altri filmati segreti dei giochi successivi. *Il gioco, nelle fasi di sviluppo, è stato scherzosamente chiamato "Didietro di Sonic", proprio per il fatto che il giocatore, essendo un gioco in 3D, è costretto a guardare e a controllare il protagonista dal dietro. *All'inizio il gioco non doveva avere le casse, ma poi i programmatori hanno deciso di inserirle per riempire gli "spazi vuoti" creati e per rendere i livelli più divertenti (e più impegnativi). *A differenza delle altre casse degli altri livelli, le casse metalliche ! del livello The Lab, quando sono attivate, non cambiano e rimangono sempre rimbalzanti. Questa caratteristica non viene apportata nei giochi successivi, ma curiosamente è stata apportata a tutte le casse metalliche ! della versione beta di Crash Bandicoot. *Le musiche di questo gioco sono state composte da Mutato Muzika. La band comporrà brani musicali per la serie Crash fino a Crash Team Racing. *Il gioco è stato fatto come un tributo a Tae Min Kim, che faceva parte della Naughty Dog quando stavano sviluppando il gioco "Way of the Warrior" per la console 3DO. *Josh Mancell aveva confermato che anche il brano musicale della battaglia dei fratelli Komodo doveva essere sentito nel gioco, insieme alla loro battaglia. Come ben sappiamo, entrambi i personaggi e il brano sono stati spostati per il seguito. *Crash Bandicoot è stato uno dei primi giochi ad avere avuto la grafica in 3D, assieme a Jumping Flash! e Super Mario 64. *E' uno dei giochi western più venduti in Giappone. *Un noto membro del forum di Crash Mania, Hacc, ha scoperto che Cortex Power, Heavy Machinery e Generator Room sono stati i primissimi tre livelli ad essere stati creati e, a causa della loro difficoltà, sono stati spostati nella terza isola. *In tutto sono stati tolti tre livelli dalla versione finale: "level1", "level2" e Stormy Ascent + 3 bonus alternativi di Tawna e un livello prova creato da Andy Gavin per testare due nemici (il ragno e il Lab Assistant). *La versione americana del gioco presenta ben tre differenze dalla versione europea: la prima riguarda la velocità più elevata dei salti di Ripper Roo, mentre la seconda riguarda le due casse Check Point presenti nel livello The Lab (nella versione europea ne è presente soltanto una). La terza e ultima differenza riguarda l'inizio del livello The Lost City, dove ci sono le tre file di casse d'acciaio allineate a forma di muro: mentre nella versione europea si può saltare direttamente con un salto a sinistra, ciò non è possibile nella versione americana e neanche nella versione giapponese. *D'altro canto, la versione giapponese, oltre ad essere basata sulla versione americana (quindi le differenze di prima sono presenti anche qui), presenta moltissime differenze: innanzitutto Crash in questa versione ha il naso più lungo, per qualche strana ragione, poi può compiere un'animazione vittoriosa non presente nella altre due versioni, ovvero quella di girarsi improvvisamente verso il giocatore con il suo classico sorriso (rompendo quindi la quarta parete). Il filmato iniziale e i testi inglesi sono stati tradotti in giapponese puro, le TNT presentano delle bombe al posto della loro scritta (questo per via che era difficile tradurre la scritta in giapponese e ciò verrà apportato anche ai giochi successivi), Aku Aku certe volte dà dei consigli quando si rompe una delle sue casse, i livelli del fiume hanno un level design molto più grande, Tawna scompare non appena Crash la trova nel bonus e i suoi bonus appaiono anche nei livelli Temple Ruins e Slippery Climb, Sunset Vista e Slippery Climb sono stati invertiti a causa della loro difficoltà (anche se la chiave di Whole Hog è sempre trovabile in Sunset Vista), Papu Papu ha cinque punti vita invece di tre e la sua velocità nel roteare il bastone aumenta sempre di più, la schermata alla fine di un livello è disponibile anche se perdi una vita ed è anche diversa e la gemma verde e quella rosa hanno cambiato la loro relocazione (la gemma verde si ottiene nel livello Native Fortress e la gemma rosa nel livello The Lost City). Ultime tre differenze più particolari, alcune casse hanno subito un aumento o una diminuizione nei livelli N.Sanity Beach, Temple Ruins, Slippery Climb, Cortex Power e Toxic Waste ed è presente una maschera di Aku Aku all'inizio del livello The High Road, Crash si esprime a versi quando entra in un livello, viene colpito o sconfigge un boss (la stessa cosa per N.Brio e Cortex, che hanno una voce propria) ethumb|200px|right|La battaglia di Papu Papu nella versione giapponese (grazie a rathect5 per il video). alcuni brani musicali sono stati invertiti. Questi brani sono quelli dei bonus dithumb|200px|right|I bran musicali diversi (crediti a KeijiDragon). Tawna, di Koala Kong, Pinstripe, N.Brio (anche se i suoi bonus presentano lo stesso tema originale) e Cortex (idem).thumb|200px|right|Testi diversi + filmato iniziale (crediti a ratchet5) Categoria:Videogiochi